


I Love You Wings and All

by Catastrophic_Catculator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmates, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrophic_Catculator/pseuds/Catastrophic_Catculator
Summary: Basically this is a star wars wing/soulmate au with Reylo because no one's written one so yknow if someone else hasn't written it you gotta write it yourself. All of the stuff that happens isn't completely accurate cause I tweaked it a bit so don't get mad about it lol, I’m kinda just trying to loosely base it off the movies
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of info you'll need:  
> The Pull- the Pull happens when you brush wings with your soulmate and it leads you to them, every moment spent with them feels right so you know for certain it's them
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rey blinked her eyes open to see a stormtrooper guarding her. She tried to step forward but found herself tied down at her wrists, ankles, and most uncomfortably her wings which were bound spread wide behind her. She struggled hoping to loosen the binding at least on her wings so she could fold them to hide their cursed black color. Her black wing color was considered one of the rarest around and people either hated her for it or tried to kill her to sell her wings for lots of money.

Kylo stalked into her cell and noted the changes his presence made in the back of his mind. He quite enjoyed her reaction because he knew she was afraid. Her body had tended and her strangely black wings struggled harder at the bindings holding her down. Her eyes met his and he saw not fear but anger as she seemingly stared into his soul.

Rey finally spoke to her captor, "I will not give you the map to Skywalker." Her voice shook with anger and she punctuated it by rattling her cursed feathers at him.

Kylo's wings shifted under his cloak eager to flare and intimidate her but he refused to open them fearing to expose his own secret. To distract himself he used the Force to search for the map in Rey's mind.

Rey could feel his presence in her mind trying to find the map and she tried as hard as she could to fight back, her body straining wit the effort. As she fought she had an idea and immediately acted on it. She pushed back against him and infiltrated his mind, finding his secret.

"You're afraid, that you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader," Rey said through gritted teeth.

Kylo's eyes widened and he growled under his breath, releasing his force control.He whipped around and left, leaving Rey to catch her breath.

Rey gasped for breath and was confused with what she had seen under his cloak as he stalked off. 'Are his wings white? White wings are seen like mine, maybe he was an outcast too which led him to this,' she thought looking at the door.

Kylo stormed off to his quarters, scattering stormtroopers in his wake. "Well I wasn't expecting that," he mused to himself as he entered his room. He let his wings stretch out as he remembered Rey's stark black wings wishing his own wings were black so they were easier to hide. He then realized that that wouldn't change anything I'm his past because both his and Rey's wings were considered rare since he had white wings. 'I wonder how she's survived this long on her own,' he thought pacing by his bed. "What am I even doing thinking about her life like that it's not like I care," he mumbled. He rearranged his wings under his cloak to hide them and headed out to Rey's cell.

While Kylo was gone Rey took advantage of her newfound Force powers to escape her bindings and room. She snuck down the hall and came across a chasm which she flew into and spotted a lever on the side. She flew over to it and pulled it, opening a space just big enough for her to fit into with light at the end. After she squeezed in it closed behind her and she set off towards the light.

When Kylo got to the open door of Rey's cell he saw she was gone and his wings buzzed with anger under his cloak. He grabbed the stormtrooper by door by his shoulders and growled, "Where is she?"

"Sh-she escaped s-sir," the stormtrooper stammered, his brown and black wings trembling in fear.

Kylo made an angry noise and stormed off once more to roam the halls in search of Rey.

Rey stepped out of the space she was in, wings folded tightly on her back, and immediately ran into someone. She quickly hopped back into a fighting but then recognized just who it was she ran into.

"Finn! Han! Chewie! What are you guys doing here?" Rey exclaimed happily.

Finn wrapped his aqua colored wings around her and replied, "Looking for you, obviously."

Rey hugged him back with her arms and then pulled away. "We should hurry, he probably knows I'm gone by now and he'll tear this place apart to find me." She starts walking the hall, mentioning for them to follow her.

Finn, Han, and Chewie followed her and they made their way outside to see X-wings and TIE fighters fighting while X-wings were also bombing a structure that stick out of the ground.

"Chewie has explosives in his bag, let's go help them out," Han said as he opened his brown with orange tipped wings. He lived off and flew to the structure with the rest of the group flying behind him.

They entered the structure and shot all the stormtroopers in their path. Han and Chewie started placing bombs on the columns while Finn and Rey flew up to a ledge and watched from above.

Kylo sensed that his father was close through the Force and followed it to the cooler for their weapon. He stalked across the bridge until he heard a loud "Ben!" from his father .

Rey's feathers rattled out of nervousness but the Finn put his wing on her back and she relaxed into it a bit.

"Take off your helmet Ben, you don't need it," Han moved a step closer to his son.

"If I do what do you expect to see?" Kylo Ben retorted.

"The face of my son," Han moved another few steps closer. 

Kylo removes his helmet, dropping it onto the bridge, and walks forward so he's face to face with Han.

"Come back with us Ben," Han said.

Kylo thought for a moment and then said quietly, "I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." He held his lightsaber out sideways and Han put a hand on it. 

"I'll help if you tell me w-" Han is cut off as Kylo flicks on his lightsaber and stabs him with it.

"No!" Rey cries from above, tears rolling down her face. She takes a step forward but Finn grabs her arm to keep her from moving any farther.

Chewie roared and Kylo withdrew the lightsaber making Han tumble down into the abyss below them.

Finn pulled Rey towards the door behind them. They spread their wings and flew off before Kylo could stop them.

Kylo thought for a minute but then furiously flew after them, determined not to lose Rey since she still had what he desired.

Rey and Finn landed in the nearby forest and continued on foot to find the Millennium Falcon when they heard someone land behind them.

Kylo used his Force on Rey as soon as he landed to knock her into a tree, hopefully stopping her from stopping him.

"No, Rey!" Finn yelled as Rey's cell to the ground. He turned to face Kylo. "You bastard," he spat.

Kylo pulled out his lightsaber and it flickered on.

Finn scrabbled at his waist for a gun, but only found the lightsaber he was supposed to give to Rey earlier. 'Oh well, it'll do,' Finn thought as he frantically grabbed it and turned it on. He swung it at Kylo but he blocked it effortlessly.

"Traitor," Kylo snarled and he knocked the lightsaber out of Finn's hand. As Finn turned to grab it, Kylo slashed his lightsaber down his back between his wings and as he pulled it away he sliced through part of Finn's primaries on his right wing. 

Rey had struggled off the ground at that point and looked at Kylo as Finn fell to the ground. "You monster!" she yelled at him, her wings flaring wide. She used the Force To pull her lightsaber to her and turned it on once more. Her wings opened fully and she propelled herself forward striking at Kylo but he blocked her. They went back-and-forth like that for a minute or two until Rey suddenly flies behind Kylo and rips his cloak off to reveal his snowy wings. 

Kylo spun around with a growl to strike her but she flew out of his reach, dropping the cloak in the process. "Why did you do that," he said threateningly, tucking his wings behind his back. 

"You don't have to hide them from me, I'm the only one who understands how it feels to have cursed wings," Rey snapped feather rattling in anger. 

Kylo flared his wings, "Do you think I fucking asked for these? Hell, I would've chopped them off ages ago if I could've!"

Rey gasped and lunged at him, catching him off guard and her lightsaber cut across part of his face. In that moment Kylo had partially raised his wings to shield himself and Rey twisted to avoid one but wasn't fast enough, crashing into one. Both of them fell to the ground, Rey landing partially on his wing while Kylo fell next to her.

"Get your wing off my face," Kylo growled. 

Rey snorted and pulled it off his face and as he spit out a black feather she laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Kylo asked less threatening, trying to get her off his wing. 

Rey set up and stop laughing. "This whole si-" she stopped mid-word as Kylo sat up and their wings brushed. She opened and closed her mouth as she realized she wasn't retracting her wing and neither was he. 'Oh no nononono, this is not happening," she thought frantically. She was feeling the Pull for none other than her enemy, Kylo Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey jumped up onto her feet and forced herself to step away from Kylo. "You're my- I'm your-," she tried to say, too shocked to for sentences. 

Kylo stood up and huffed. "Apparently so," he folded his wings to resist the urge to touch her wings with his own. 

Rey felt the Pull trying to nudge her toward Kylo but she steeled herself against it. Instead of reaching her wings out to him as she now longed to do, she wrapped them around herself.

Kylo turned and picked his cloak up off the ground, shaking off a bit of snow before putting it over his shoulder. At that moment the ground trembled and split apart between them, causing Kylo to fall over. 

Rey realized that this was her chance to escape so she quickly ran over to Finn, picked him up, and ran off to the Millennium Falcon. She ran as fast as she could, struggling with the extra weight of Finn in the Pull tugging furiously at her. She spotted the Millennium Falcon and breathed a sigh of relief as she quickly boarded it, closing the door to the ship behind her. She gently laid Finn on one of the beds and went to the cockpit where Chewie was waiting for her.

"Let's get out of here," Rey said as the ship lifted up over citrine and flew off at light speed to the rebel base, the X-wings that were left following closely behind. 

After they landed, Chewie helped Rey get Finn to the infirmary and once they set him down, Chewie went to find Leia. 

Rey heard hurried footsteps coming an saw Poe bust into the room as she turned around. "Poe!" she ran over to him and tackled him with a hug. 

"Rey, you're ok!" Poe hugged her back. "I heard about what happened and how you defended Finn, thank you," he squeezed her and then stepped back. 

Rey smiles at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to Finn's healing pod. 

Poe put his hand on it with a sad expression and Rey brushed his black wing with his orange one in a gesture of comfort. 

"He'll be ok Poe, I'm sure of it," she said gently when she felt his wing droop an inch. 

Poe nodded and then walked out of the room, Rey following close behind. 

They walked side by side to the room Finn and Poe shared which had recently become familiar to Rey. She would come in and sleep with them when she felt particularly lonely some nights. 

Poe unlocked the room and flopped face down onto the bed, orange wings flung out to the sides. 

Rey closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed. "I, um, found my soulmate," she half mumbles. 

Poe rolls over and sits up, "And? Who is it?"

Rey answers quietly, her feathers rattling softly, "Kylo Ren."

Poe's eyes widened as Rey's black wings fell down to her sides and her facade fell, letting her tears free. "Hey, it's ok," he pats the space next to him, "Come lay down."

Rey crawled next to him and laid down on her right side, folding her wings behind her back. 

Poe laid down facing her and pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms and orange wings until he heard her crying stop. He looked down at Rey to see if she really was done and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, grateful for her warmth as he also dozed off. 

Rey woke up with a start and it took her a second to remember where she was. She looked at Poe and moved her hand so she could furiously poke at his cheek until he woke up. 

"Hm?" Poe said sleepily half opening his eyes. "Mn, g'mornin Rey," he said as she stopped poking him. 

"Why'd you let me sleep I have stuff to do and places to be," Rey said poking him again when he closed his eyes. 

Poe made a noise of protest but opened his eyes to meet Rey's glare. "You needed it and I knew you'd be grumpy if I woke you up," he said with a grin as Rey narrowed her eyes at him. 

Rey moves her wing off of Poe's where it had moved overnight and folded it back behind her next to her other one, not wanting to look at her once again traitorous wings. She taps Poe's arm three times to tell him she wants to get up. 

Poe sighed but folded his own wings and moved his arms to let Rey go He then rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. 

Rey sat up and I did her hair, combing through it with her fingers. Then she shook out her wings, dislodging an orange feather that had gotten stuck in hers, and started on preening her right wing. 

After a few moments, Poe sat up and started working on Rey's left wing, humming a bit as he did so. 

Rey finishes the wing she's working on, putting a few of her feathers that came off into a little pile, and stopped to think for a moment. 

"You know, Finn's lucky to have you," Rey said folding her finished wing. 

"Well I know I'm even luckier to have him," Poe replies, adding a few more feathers to the little pile when he was done with her wing. 

Rey folded her wing and turned to work on Poe's right one while he did his left. They worked in silence, their Pull trying to force them away from each other and towards their partners. They ignored the feeling of wrongness around them caused by that and continued working. After a few minutes they finished Poe's wings and gathered all the feathers, putting them in a little basket by the bed.

Rey moves to sit at the edge of the bed and put her hair back up in a bun. "You should probably go check on Finn," she said standing up and stretching. 

"Yeah, I guess you'll be doing whatever I kept you from doing by letting you sleep," Poe retorted standing up beside her. 

"Yep, I need to go talk to the General so," Rey opens the door, "after you." She gestured for Poe to walk through and after he did she followed, closing the door behind her. 

*Back to Kylo after Rey escaped*

Kylo got up and shook off him as Rey took off carrying fn 2187. He tied the broken ends of the cloak around his neck and flew up over the trees just in time to see the Millennium Falcon fly off into space with their X-wings. He hovered in the air for a moment, anger and sadness conflicting inside him as he realized Rey was in that ship. 

"Stupid Pull," he grumbled, quickly flying back to his ship at the base, his wings starting to ache a bit. He watched as more of the ground split apart beneath himself he flew as fast as his wings could carry him, seeing both his ship and the base coming closer. He landed next to his ship, got in, and took off seeing the ground where he had just been split apart. As he flew towards the Star Destroyer, he felt the Pull trying to pull him to Rey but he refused to stray from his course although he struggled to keep himself in that mindset. 

After a few minutes he saw the star destroyer and a few more later he landed in his hangar. Before he got out he made sure his wings were hidden under his cloak and when he was satisfied he stepped out of his ship. He walked out of the hangar and turned right down a hallway. Kylo's wings started aching more from keeping them folded to hide them as usual but he brushed it off and reached the door to his quarters. He opened his door and as he entered closed it behind him. 

He untied his cloak, hanging it on a hook by the door and let his wings unfold and rest at his sides, relieving a bit of the ache. With a sigh he sat on the edge of his bed and looked over at his cloak, his feelings fighting each other. On one hand he was a bit happy that he knew who his soulmate was, but on the other hand he was upset that Rey of all people was his soulmate and that he let her get away. He folded his hands, resting his elbows on his thighs and his chin on his hands. For a few minutes he sat there contemplating what to do about Rey and remembered why the Pull could be dangerous and even deadly. 

Everyone's heard the stories of people who rejected their soulmate. They first start shedding all their feathers and unless they accept them at this stage their feathers won't ever grow back. After they lose all their feathers they slowly go insane until they have to be either killed or contained. Once they reach that point there's nothing that can bring them back for the Pull has eaten away at their mind. 

Kylo sighs again and turns to lay down on his stomach when he's gripped by one of his horrible wing cramps, making his arms tremble and buckle underneath him. He let out a hiss of pain as his lightsaber wound rubs on his pillow and his wing moves sending a sharp jolt of pain through him. He lays there waiting for the pain to subside and as it eases he drifts off into sleep. 

Rey stood in front of Kylo but as he reached towards her she turned and walked away, a few black feathers coming loose in the wind. 

Kylo blinks and she's standing in front of him again. Half her feathers are missing and the remaining ones look unkept. Her hair, usually perfect, sits in a messy bun with hair sticking out at different angles. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening to her. 

"Why won't you just accept it," Kylo said exasperated, " why are you doing this to yourself."

"Because I will not join you and your empire on taking over the galaxy, this is your doing," Rey spat, turning and flying off wobbling in the air. 

Kylo blinks again and before him stands Rey once more, but she's no longer herself, the Pull has taken over her mind. Her long hair is down, tangled in knots and greasy. Her deep brown eyes bloodshot and rimmed in red, worst of all are her wings, partially hidden with a white cloak. They hang at her sides limply devoid of all but a couple feathers, the ends bloody from dragging on the ground. 

"What- What happened to you," Kylo half whispers, taking a step backwards from the monster in front of him. 

Rey just chuckles dryly and pulls out her lightsaber, turning it on with a click. "Revenge," she lunges at Kylo aiming for his heart. 

Kylo's eyes flew open and he scrambled to sit up from where he was laying on his back. He sat there gasping for breath, wings trembling, and heart beating like crazy. He took a few deep breaths and steeled his nerves, reassuring himself it was just a dream. 

"Some dream that was," he grumbled, starting to preen his wings to take his mind off what just happened. His wings twinged, reminding him to be cautious. He finished both wings in about 10 minutes and stood up so he could carefully stretch. He then picked up his shed feathers and put them in the box by his door, under his torn cloak. He stared at the cloak for a moment before turning to his closet and grabbing a new cloak to wear. He snapped it around his neck, tucked his wings under it, and quickly walked out of his room so he could discuss plans with Snoke.


End file.
